Video games are relatively new entertainment devices that employ microelectronic components and programmable computer-like systems to provide a range of dynamic interaction between a user and a game device. Users operate switches, knobs, wheels, levers, pedals, buttons and other terminal controls in response to stimuli most often presented on the face of a TV-like cathode ray tube. A wide variety of games are available such as games for playing cards, for simulating sports events, and for conducting mock battles. Heretofore, video games have been placed for use on stable platforms, most often the floors of arcades, stores and other establishments. It has been discovered however that user involvement and pleasure are greatly increased for certain of the video games such, for example, as games that involve mock aerial battles, by placing the game apparatus and the user on a moveable platform and introducing the element of motion during play of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,373,313 issued on Apr. 10, 1945 to H. T. Jeandron shows a synthetic flying trainer apparatus for simulating actual flight through optical illusion. U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,938 issued on Oct. 22, 1946 to W. H. Hunter shows a pilot trainer apparatus adapted to move a student pilot about an axis of rotation in such manner that he experiences substantially the same sensation as would be encountered in an airplane in which the controls where similarily moved. U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,762 issued on July 11, 1950 to S. I. Hayes, et. al. shows main and auxiliary control valve arrangements for grounded pilot trainers mounted for producing pitching, banking, and turning movements to simulate the turning, pitching, and banking of an airplane in actual flight. U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,238 issued on Oct. 3, 1950 to C. W. Soule shows a flight trainer for student pilots adapted to imitate and produce all the movements of an airplane in flight by proper minipulation of a combination of control members arranged adjacent to a chair or seat. U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,371 issued on Oct. 17, 1950 to G. Laughead, et al. shows an airplane flight instruction device primarily for use by children in which a small model airplane having fixed control surfaces is flexibly suspended in front of an electric fan which imparts lift to the air foil surfaces of the airplane while a user maneuvers the airplane by a manual control system. U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,740 issued on Oct. 25, 1955 to J. J. Skelley shows a rotating support for an automobile and involves a teeter-totter-like balancing device, adapted to support a motor vehicle on the top thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,283 issued on Nov. 29, 1960 to A. P. Casey shows an occupant operated acquatic toy. U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,954 issued on Dec. 8, 1953 to J. C. Koci shows an amusement and target practicing device in which a moveable cockpit is aimed at target elements on a board by manipulation of a control member adjacent to a seat within the moveable cockpit.